Not a game anymore… it's just about feelings now!
by Scarlet001
Summary: After being placed at the door by his mother enraged, Jack has no one to turn. He then called someone who will host for a few days in a huge house neighbourhoods the Upper Eastside. Set tribe characters/Non tribal
1. Chapter 1

**Not a game anymore… it's just about feelings now!**

Constance high school : in order of appearance

Jack Archer -17-

Dal Waldorf – 17-

Lex Archer -21-

Luke Holloway – 18-

Bray Knightley -18-

Ellie Knightley -17-

Patsy Holloway -16-

Ebony Benett -18-

Amber Campbell -17-

Chapter I: A new beginning…

Raised in the slums of Brooklyn, New York, Jack Archer has never had the chance to develop his talents and exploit its vast intelligence. With a father in prison, a brother and a mother offender alcohol and drug addict, he did not head to try to break the vicious cycle in which it is immersed. His life takes a sudden turn when he is indicted for complicity in a stolen car organized by his brother who finds himself in prison. Then he met Peter Waldorf, a lawyer for legal aid, which sees in this brilliant youth and jaded young man the one he had been himself in the past and advised him to fight for a better life.

After being placed at the door by his mother enraged, Jack has no one to turn. He then called his lawyer, Peter Waldorf, who will host for a few days in his huge house neighbourhoods the Upper Eastside. There will encounter of Keira, Peter's wife and their shy and solitary son Dal Waldorf, who will trust himself in contact with Jack. Touched by the situation of Jack who is too old to be integrated in a foster home and giving in to arguments that their son had befriended him, Peter and his wife Keira decided to offer him a second luck and become his legal guardians.

Jack is therefore included in the same high school as Dal by the Waldorfs to resume his schooling. But for Jack it's not only about to live with another family, but it's also learning to live in a world populated by rich kids. Jack must now become accustomed to the new area, the lifestyle of the Waldorfs, a new high school, resume his studies, making knowledge, make new friends, make new enemies … It's just a new beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A decent first impression…

Jack stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He wet his hands shook off most of the water, and ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up. Now it looked all greasy. He'd been messing with it for too long. He grabbed a towel off the top of the shower and scrubbed his head so hard he could feel his scalp burning. Then he throw the towel aside, tossed his head a few times, and did a light combthrough with his fingers.

"_Okay, passable!"_

Then someone knock on the door.

"_Jack, come on , hurry up! We're going to be late at school."_ Shouts Dal at him.

"_Yeah, I'm coming!"_

He took a step toward the bathroom door and realized he'd forgotten to put on deodorant. That would really make a great impression on his first month at Constance high school. He could hear the girls now_:"Yeah, I had class with the new guy. Red streak's cool. But the b.o., oh my God!"_ Jack slathered on the right guard, did another mirror check to make sure he hadn't don e anything else stupid, like put his underwear on the outside, and then headed downstairs. He was just in time to hear Dal tell his father that he was pretty sure the school cafeteria wouldn't be able to change a hundred. Jack snorted. How did Peter manage to be a brilliant lawyer and yet a total moron at the same time.

"_Come on let's get you to school"_ says Peter.

"_Thanks Peter but I just use my skate."_

"_Yeah and I'm ridding my bike dad, see ya!"_

"_Ok then, see you later guys, have a nice day!"_

Then the two friends leave home and go to school. Jack suddenly realized the school had come into sight. The place looked like a TV show with rich kids. His brother Lex would die laughing if he could see it. Jack turned skating toward the bike racks with Dal, taking in the groups of clones gathered in clusters here and there: all the guys with their perfect short hair, all the girls with their perfect teeth, make up and nails.

"_I'm definitely not in Brooklyn"_ Jack thought as he waits for Dal to park his bike and lock it to the rack. In Brooklyn, people were always striving for individuality – whether through clothes, like Lex's black clothes, or hair like Jack's red streak, or rocking old school sneakers, piercing, tats, split tongues – whatever they could find to play with it. Maybe they only thought they were screaming about their individuality, when they were really just screaming about how much they belonged to their own little group. But at least there was some diversity to keep things interesting.

"_Freak, what happened to your hair?"_ One of the boys said.

"_They were out of green at the store?"_

Jack was already starting to learn to tell the clones apart. This one was a butthead.

"_That's Luck Holloway… football team… of course! Forget it Jack and just go to calss. See ya mate!"_ said Dal before to go himself in direction of classroom.

"_I see… Don't' worry Dal. Ok mate see ya!"_

Of course, a couple of other people turned around to see how Jack was going to handle the situation. He didn't blame them. He especially didn't blame the incredibly Pretty One with the long blond-colored hair, blue eyes, and an expression that seemed to say _"I know he's stupid and I'm sorry."_

Butthead moved closer, another butthead on his heels.

"_My friend asked you a question. Where are your manners?"_ the backup butthead, Bray Knightley asked.

Jack held up both hands, palms facing forward, in the universal symbol for _"Hold on there!"_

"_Sorry. I didn't understand him. See, I don't speak dumbass. But since you do, maybe you could translate for me?"_

The clones watching started to laugh. And when they laughed, they started to seem less like clones. Jack could pick out the laugh of the Pretty One. It was low, and kind of knowing. He liked it. He also liked the way both butthead were having trouble with a comeback. Before they could come up with anything, Jack slung his backpack over his shoulder and sauntered into the school. Decent first impression, he thought as he checked one more time this month the slip of paper with his locker number code on it, and then made a left, heading past a glass case filled with trophies and pictures of the football and cheerleader teams through the decades.

"_Hey!"_ a girl's voice called.

The voice matched the laugh, and he turned around to see the Pretty One standing there, a little smile tugging at one corner of her mouth.

"_You were pretty bold out there."_

"_Bold. That sounded good!"_ Jack though. Not that he was going to brag about it or anything. He'd seen girl's eyes glaze over when guys got cocky.

"_It was just strategy, really."_ Jack said.

She laughed, just as Jack had hoped. He did have experience with girls and then when he made a girl laugh, he felt like he'd done something right.

"_Strategy?"_ she asked.

"_I find it's best when dealing with any unfamiliar bully to strike early with the sarcasm."_ The words were just flowing out. He didn't know how it was happening, but he kept going.

"_It makes them wonder whether I have some secret butt-kicking prowess they are unable to detect."_

She laughed one more time.

"_Wow… well done anyway." _She said before leaving and going in a classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Roses and fresh baked cookies…

Every morning he sees her. She always walked alone. She stands at the same corner for five minutes and then she crosses the road and walks past his house. Her hair twirls in the wind, her beautiful eyes stare at the pavement that she's walking on.

You could give God without confession to her if you stopped only at the face. Brown hair and smooth, hazel eyes, a porcelain complexion, she has it all. Her body even though it has few forms, is enjoyable to watch.

She has long legs leaving reveals by short outfits. She has her own look, nothing comparable. Adept of biker boots, she often wears the dark either in clothes or makeup.

"_Helloooooo! What the hell are you looking at Dal?"_ said Jack worried for his friend who's acting in such a strange way.

"_Umh nothing… just… umh… a… girl…umh"_ answered Dal blushing.

"_A girl? And why?"_ asked Jack smiling to his friend who blushed.

"_Ok look Jack… maybe you will think that I've lost my mind or that I'm crazy but I'm not, I'm just in love with that girl! Since I'm 10 years old!"_ confessed Dal.

Jack wanted to laugh and joke about it, after all it was funny and illogical situation as he knew Dal was unable to speak to a girl for more than 30 seconds before running away! But he didn't do so, he has too much respect for his friend and for hi feelings so he decide to ask more about that mysterious girl.

"_And does she has a name?"_

"_Yeah, yeah of course, she's Patsy Holloway, she's 16 years old."_ Said Dal

"_Only 16 years old? She looks so much older…"_

"_Yeah I know and she act so much older too! But that's not that weird as her brother always looked out for her. Even though she can perfectly stick up for herself."_ Add Dal with a little laugh.

"_Her brother… Patsy Holloway… Holloway…"_ Jack though about that name he was sure he had heard about a guy named Holloway but didn't remember of him properly.

"_Luke!"_ said Dal looking annoyed.

"_Butthead? Oh man! Come on Dal are you serious?"_

"_Oh yeah… unfortunately I'm."_

Suddenly Patsy stops and turns around. She looks at the Waldorf's House, her eyes glide over the downstairs' window. The guys close the curtains, maybe she didn't notice them. She turns around again and walks further.

"_Wow hope she didn't saw us looking at her like two stupid guys"_ said Jack

"_Hope so…I don't want to have problems with her bro!"_

"_Well Dal! Good luck and have a nice day at school, remember I've a day off today? I really like privat school after all!"_ said Jack laughing before running upstairs to turn to bed for a long morning.

"_Good luck"_

"_Yeah yeah, good luck good luck… pfff… thanks! Enjoy your day off then and leave me alone with my troubles!"_ shouts Dal

He then hurry. He has to go to school, alone for the first time since one month, since Jack move at the Waldorfs'home. School was a nightmare for Dal. Nobody noticed him, so why would he thinks Patsy would.

"_She's amazing, she's so cute and sweet. She can be a real b**** sometimes but I don't care."_ Though Dal. She sits in front of him at chemclass, she has this amazing scent hanging around her, like roses and fresh baked cookies, a scent he like so much.

"_I didn't know her that well, and she well… would certainly not know me. I still love her. It's something I can't explain."_ Though Dal saddely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Cheerleaderssh*t…

"Amber! Amber! Pay attention" Ebony said.

"Yeah sorry Ebony"

_Here I was… 3 o'clock in a boring afternoon. Watching the boys run up and down the field behind me. Moving my arms in the air. Dancing. Shouting, yelling, GO TEAM GO!" _thought Amber

She's the typical teenager, she's Amber Campbell, one of the princess of this school. Most datable girl in the school, but the guy she wants doesn't see that. He likes to play, not just football but playing with girls too. Usually Amber wouldn't mind but she really likes him. She flirt occasionally with him and he flirts back, but then walks off to Ebony Bennett or his sister Ellie Knightley.

"_The b****es! God I hate them"_ thought Amber.

Ellie was her best friend once. They were the best friends in the whole wide world. Maybe she was too clingy or maybe they had both changed. Amber doesn't know. They went all weird on them one day, when Amber told Ellie she was in love with Ellie's brother. Amber hates being a cheerleader. She hates being one of them. She hates them. Most of the time she doesn't show up, hoping they would kick her out off the team. She's rather being a looser than a cheerleader. Cheerleaders are so snobby and she's not.

There he runs again. He looks her way. She flashes a fake smile, a small one, and he smiles back.

"_God he's so cute!"_ she thought

"_Hello, Miss Campbell! Please pay attention"_ said Ebony

"_I'm sorry, I was just thinking!"_ said Amber quickly

"_Well, thinking isn't good for you huh Amber! Maybe you should just quit and do your thinking out of my team. You can't even dance properly and you are not even pretty enough!"_ add Ebony.

"_Thanks God!"_ murmured under her breath.

"_Don't go too far Ebony. You're a bit unfair I think! She doesn't deserve that!"_ said Ellie

"_I say what I want! Or do you want to leave us too Ellie?"_ Ebony spoke stepping in a snobby pose, she looked at Amber as if she was a stray.

"_It doesn't matter Ellie, let her play the Miss Powerful if it makes her happy… since no guys can make happy in any way!"_

Amber wanted to quit… this is what she wanted. Then why does she feels this way, abandoned by her friends… well… friends?

"_What did you say?"_

"_I'm just glad it's all over! I don't have to pretend anymore. I'm glad this Cheerleadershit is over!"_

"_Amber watch your mouth!"_ yelled Ebony as she stepped closer to her.

She could feel the heath rising when she looked into the devils eyes.

"_What? It's the truth… I just wasn't into cheering anymore… but to call me stupid and not pretty… that's even below you Ebony!"_ she said in one quick breath.

"_Amber, you are going to regret that! I could and would make your life a nightmare and you should know it! Remember Danni? That could be you next time!"_ she said that in all her evilness. Amber remember well. Danni wanted to be a cheerleader but she wasn't good enough and she also wanted to be with Bray as she really liked him, so Ebony made her move to another high school… she tortured her so badly day after day that she actually did move!

"_So walk on Amber because we don't know you anymore from this instant!" _she said and turned around what made her hair jump up and down.

Amber was relieved… it was over. But why did these tears fall down then? She cried… she cried a river.

_Nobody must see. That I, Amber Campbell was hurt that much, that the strong and proud Amber is crying. But I've got no one. Beside the cheerleaders I didn't have friends. I'm on my own now._ Though Amber.

"_What's wrong?"_ she heard a man's voice. She looked up and it was him.

"_Just… nothing… they kick me out off the squad."_

"_Sorry"_ he whispered and pulled her into a hug.

This is where she wanted to be… in his strong arms, in Bray Knightley's strong warm arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: You are part of our family…

_"Jack? We're back,"_ Peter called. Jack came down the stairs and smiled at his new family.

_"Hi kids! How was your day?"_

_"Fine, stressless. But I've been thinking a lot about the last month… Thanks for letting me stay here and for everything,"_ Jack said softly.

_"No problem. You know you are welcome here and we have to talk about the future now in fact…"_

"_I know I have to go back in Brooklyn, I don't want to be anymore trouble for you. So I'm gonna go back at the end of the week."_

"_What? No no no Jack. You got me wrong son. Keira and I have been thinking for weeks about the future, your future and now you belong to our family… so we would like to do that legal now… as in adoption… only if you want too."_

"_I can't! I know I own you, Keira and Dal a lot. But I can't let you do that. I'll be trouble and waste of time and money. You've better to do than lose time with administration for me. I really don't deserve it."_ Said Jack.

"_But it doesn't mean I will forget what your family have done for me! __And I'm more than thankful believe me."_

"_Trouble? Deserve it? That's just bullshit Jack! It's not about deserving it or not. It's about family!"_ yelled Peter

"_You are part of our family Jack, do you really think we are going to let you go without a fight? __You are no trouble, you are a new son!"_ add Peter

Keira has joined them in the kitchen as she heard her husband yelled.

_"We don't ask you to feel the same way for our family. But I feel as if I've find a new son Jack. I mean it! And I really wish you will stay with us! I'm not asking you to forget your real family but as they aren't able to take care of you for the moment… Please let us do that for them!"_ said Keira

Jack didn't know what to add, he has never really been part of a family not even his. He was touched, he too felt like a part of the Waldorf family since one month… they were so nice and familylike but he couldn't confess that… not now. He was used to keep his feelings for himself, to fight, to be proud, never to cry, but this time he felt so vulnerable and he knew if Keira add one more word he couldn't fight but to end crying like a kid.

_"Ok… ok I would love to stay with you all. But on one condition! I'm gonna take a job after school and pay for my part, meaning food and room. __You two already spend way too much for me! And that's my last word."_ Jack said smilling at the couple.

Dal then appears in the kitchen, he has obviously heard the whole conversation.

_"Now you are talking about room…the guest room sucks"_ Dal interrupted.

_"Man__, campaign for the penthouse."_

_"Wherever is fine,"_ Jack said heading towards the stairs.

_"No, mate, the penthouse. It has __its own kitchen, and bathroom, and it's totally more private."_

_"It is more private,"_ Keira said looking up at Peter.

_"It's up to you kid,"_ Peter said coming down the rest of the way. _"Whichever you prefer."_

_"It's fine. Whichever is easiest,"_ Jack said. _"I don't…I don't care."_

_"The penthouse,"_ Dal insisted. _"Definitely the penthouse."_

With that, he grabbed Jack's bag and started to head to the back yard.

_"Let me just grab some clean sheets,"_ Keira said hurrying up the stairs.

Peter led Jack out up, and Jack had to admit that if he had a choice, it would be the penthouse.

Dal was right, it was more private, and his own bathroom and kitchenette were a plus, but it was that view. That amazing Central Park's view. Jack knew that if he lived here, he would never get used to that. He would never take that view for granted.

Dal was already lying on the bed when he and Peter stepped into the pool house.

Dal acknowledged that they had entered, but didn't get up from where he was lying.

_"I'm just making sure it's comfortable,"_ Dal said as he flipped around on it. Keira came in with the sheets, and made Dal get up so that she could make the bed.

_"I can do that,"_ Jack said.

_"No,"_ Keira said smiling at him. _"You're the teenager. I can make the bed."_

_"She's an excellent bed maker,"_ Peter said grinning at Jack.

_"She makes hospital corners like nobody's business." _

Jack wrapped his arms around his middle and watched uncomfortably as Keira finished making the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: As if she was a Juliet and I was her Romeo…

For Dal school was horrible that day. He didn't have chemclass, but he did have musicclass and he loved that.

He loved to sing, play the guitar and sit down at the piano. He wrote a new song last night and he needed to practice.

He always stayed after school was out. He loved it then. Only the audio-video club would be there and he would have the great hall of music all by himself.

When he opened the door at 5.00, he first looked around if no-one was there. Then he went into the great hall. He walked towards the stage and sat down. He took his guitar from the storage room and went back to the hall. He hit the strings one by one.

Her brown locks surprised him. She looked at him with such great innocence.

_"Hey, can I practice too?"_ she asked him, looking at him with her beautiful, big, hazel eyes.

_"Sure"_ he stuttered in disbelieve.

She sang a few warming-ups and then she sung something by Beyonce. She could put a spell on you with her voice, she would let you forget anything. When the song was over she turned around, facing Dal.

_"Thanks for letting me practice, next week is the big year opening night so…"_

_"Well your welcome, Patsy"_ said Dal, shivering when he practically whispered her name.

_"Thanks… what's your name again? I kind of forgot"_

_"I didn't say it!"_

_"You sit behind me in chemclass right?"_

_"Right…"_

_"So what's your name, mystery guy?"_ she fluttered her eyes.

_"As if she was a Juliet and I__ was her Romeo."_ Though Dal

_"Not that I am… who would like to be wit a geek like me. My hair jumps to every direction but the right, my glasses don't fit my face. I luckily have good teeth so no braces. And well, I wasn't exactly the strongest guy in the world, not like Jack, who was… well a street fighter…"_ though Dal

_"It's Dal by the way, Dal Waldorf"_

_"Well nice to meet you Dal and sorry it takes that long."_

_"Oh no problem, there are a lot of people in that school and it change every now and then so…"_

_"Yeah I saw you with the new one by the way, people says he lives with your family?"_

_"Yeah Jack just move on with us, he's cool."_ Add Dal wishing she wasn't secretly falling for Jack.

_"Well I think it's really sweet of you to help him to take a new start. You're a sweet guy Dal. I can tell that."_

_"Let's just say it's good to have a new friend."_ said Dal in a too cool way

_"Ok and what about two __new friends?"_ said Patsy in a flirty way

Dal began to panicked he wasn't use to talk with girl and was so afraid to do or say anything stupid.

_"Two would be great"_ he adds smiling.

_"Great! Well I have to go now, but it w__as nice talking with you. See you pretty soon I hope"_ she said adding her most beautiful smile before leaving the room and leaving Dal daydreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: So what are we now…

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, class was over and the school was empty.

He didn't really like to do the bad job, but he really needed money so he accepted the maintenance job. He was sure that after only two weeks he would have enough money to buy his motorcycle. Well… enough to pay the first credit at less. He so damn wanted that motorcycle, since he was a kid he dreamed about having one, and now was his moment.

After having trained for 2 hours, Ellie returned to the locker room.

_"Dance practice is amazing, but so disgusting at the same time"_ she thought.

She turned on the shower and got in. The hot water fell on her like heavy rainfall. Suddenly, she could hear a bench falling. She took her towel and walked out. She saw him standing there, with the shame-red on his cheeks.

_"I'm…sorry!"_ he stuttered. _"I was cleaning up, didn't know there was anyone"_

_"It's ok"_ she said to him, thinking he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

_"I stayed late… practice."_

_"Yeah, I have seen you dancing… last year… at the kickoff carnival. With the cheerleaders. You're still a cheerleader right?"_

_"Yeah I am."_ She said with pride.

She knew that cheerleaders aren't supposed to date other guys than the football team. But last time she did date one of them… well it didn't turn out that well.

_"Anyways, I'll leave you alone… to shower"_ he said and was about to walk away.

_"Wait… you could still clean up! Just don't go into the shower room"_ she said with a tone that she hated. It was that voice she used to even trick guys or trying to sound dirty-flirty.

He smiled at her and nodded.

_"I won't look!"_ he said and proceeded his job.

She went back into the shower, knowing he was a guy and knowing he would peek.

_"He is so cute"_ she thought

She liked to tease guys, she didn't want to, but it's some sort of hobby for her. She didn't meant to be mean, but sometimes she was. Just the typical cliche version of a cheerleader, little snobby princess, with rich dad, who looks amazingly beautiful. Ok her dad's rich and she's far to be the ugliest girl in school but she wasn't mean. At less she didn't meant to be, she liked being nice. But she can't be all the time and she was sorry about that.

She could feel his eyes burning on her. Luckily only her legs were shown.

_"What's your name?"_ she yelled. _"I have not seen you around here last year!"_

_"Ermh… no… no I was in a school nearby last year, I went with my brother to the carnival."_

_"Ow tell me about it, some pricks did steal a car that night and they completely ruin the festival with the police coming and all… that was awful!" Ellie yelled_

_"Yeah I remember that too!" _he said

He remembers that night quiet well, the night everything he knew in his life changed. This was supposed to be easy and quick, go to the carnival, find the car and well do the job he and Lex were paid for. But it didn't work like the plan, Lex was too slow to open the car's door and then someone catches them and called the police. They then passed the night in a cell before being separate, Lex going to jail while Jack was waiting for his legal aid lawyer. Peter!

_"Anyway…I'm Jack, Jack"_

_"Just Jack, Jack?" _she said and heard him laugh

_"It's Jack Archer."_ He said and chuckled _"What's yours Pretty One?"_

_"Pretty One? Thanks I heard worst nicknames" said Ellie laughing_

_"It's Ellie, Ellie Knightley!" _she laughed

_"Now you're just teasing me!"_

_"I am"_ she said and walked out of the shower with her towel around her.

_"So… would you like to see, what you came here to see?"_ she said in that voice again. Her mind said something else than her deeds. She was so used to act like guys wanted her to act; she just did stuff without listening to her heart of her mind.

He got those red cheeks again.

_"What would I want to see?"_ he said a bit lost

_"I'll show… then you go!"_ she rhymed and he nodded.

She could tell he was nervous. So was she. He was too cute… a little geeky but cute. His hands shacked and so did hers clutching her towel still around her.

_"You're nervous, I can tell!"_ he whispered which made her shiver.

_"You're cute, I can tell"_ she smiled

_"You're not afraid I can tell"_ he said and she lowered her towel to show a bit more. She didn't care at all as what he said.

_"You're going … I can see!"_ she smiled and saw that he was a little turned on by this.

_"Meet me outside… in ten minutes."_ She whispered in his ear once she had walked to him.

_"You will really really love private school Jack"_ he whispered back and flashed an amazing smile then went out.

Ten minutes after… like she said. She opened the door and there he was, still looking as cute as ten minutes ago. Still looking nervous.

_"Hi"_ she whispered

_"Hi… I've been thinking… and you're not just scr**ing me over right? Cause if you are…"_

_"Mister Archer… I do not scr** with people, I tell them precisely what I'm going to do and then stick to that. So Jack Archer… I'm going to kiss you now, but no strings attached, we'll see what happens and what not! So are you in or out?"_

_"You're like those girls who like to tease guys aren't you?" _he said and stocked his chin in the air.

She walked towards him, placing her hand on his cute, still red cheek.

_"Well do you mind Mister Archer?"_ she whispered against his quivering lips.

_"I don't mind… and even if you are. I don't care."_ he said and she pushed her lips against his. He pushed her against the wall, slowly pushing her lips apart with his tongue, meeting hers. She placed her hands to his neck caressing his hair.

_"Damn you're so… sexy!"_ he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck and exposed shoulder.

_"Jack… would you mind?"_ she gasped

_"What?"_ he said breathing hard

_"I know… we made a deal… but would you mind continuing this, somewhere… quieter…?"_

_"Continuing?"_ he said smiling with a flirty look

_"Your choice…"_ she whispered keeping her eyes closed while he kissed her again.

He didn't answer with words but with his hands pulling her closer to him. With his free hand Jack opened the door from the girls locker room and entered the room with Ellie.

…

_"Thank you"_ she said and he smiled

_"No strings attached right?"_ he smiled not so geeky anymore

_"Right…"_

_"So what are we now… "Goodtime" partner?"_ he laughed

_"Maybe…"_ she smiled and kissed him one last time

_"See you later Badboy" _she smiled and took of

_"See you later Pretty One"_ he whispered lost in his thoughts


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter VIII: Is it just me or is this real… (part 1)

Jack got up from the floor and stared at himself in the nearest mirror. Did all that really happen? Was he really there, kissing Ellie, just five minutes ago?

_"Man, what a day! That girl's really amazing…"_ thought Jack smiling

…_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned  
I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh  
_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows__, think that she knows, oh, oh_

And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh…

Back at home Dal was sitting at his desk doing his homework, at less trying to do them. He was completely lost in his thought thinking about Patsy and their conversation, playing it again and again in his mind.

Deciding that it would only be a lost of time to try to concentrate on his work, he closed his book and lie down on his bed watching the ceiling.

_"Maybe it didn't really happened!"_ thought Dal

_"Maybe I've just knocked my head somewhere, have lost consciousness, and lay down somewhere in the classroom… but then I wouldn't be in my __bedroom… or would I?"_

Dal was tired of all those questions, he then got up, stared at himself in his mirror and pinched his arm two times.

"Ouch!"

"Well I am fully awake that's for sure, so she really was there speaking to… me!" he said to himself

"Oh my god… Patsy Holloway… talked… to… me! She talked to me, to me, just me!" yelled Dal

He was now jumping in all direction then dancing in his bedroom while repeating the same things again and again.

If anyone entered the room at that moment they would surely thought that Dal hit the jackpot or that he had completely lost his mind.

"I knew that day would come!" said Dal to himself before lying again on his bed.

"She wouldn't have talked to me if nothing had changed; she noticed my desk is behind hers in chemclass… which means she actually noticed me! Something must have changed. She never talked to me before, not since elementary school."

"Could that means she feels something for me?" Dal smiled to himself and closed his eyes trying to remember her exact words.

"She said she was sorry it took so long to talk to me… does that mean she wanted to, since a long time?"

"Then she said that she can tell I'm a sweet guy… so maybe she was watching me by the past…"

"And she said she hoped to see me again soon… so I suppose she will come back to speak with me again!" thought Dal

"Maybe it would be better if I'm the one who makes the first step next time. Let her know I like to speak with her and that I just like… her… in fact." Said Dal

"I have to know, I can't stay in the doubt or it will drive me crazy!"

"Tomorrow I'm gonna speak to her. I will began with casual conversations and see what happens. Maybe I could buy her flowers…" Dal then hit his forehead with his hand.

"No no flowers will be too much, I just have to wait and know what it really means." decided Dal.

He then turned on the radio, and when he heard the song, he knew it was speaking to him…

Dal closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

…_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy __magazines  
She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams  
Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words  
Times running out, gotta do it now  
She's the one i cannot live without  
Yeah.. she's the one i cannot live without_

You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when love's on the line

_I never thought that I__ would get the chance to tell this girl how I feel, tell her how I feel  
Sometimes I pinch myself a mile away, this can't be real, this can't be real  
Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something before she gets away  
Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, _

_I__'m gonna love this girl until the end…  
_

NB: _(Lovestoned/ I think she knows interlude by Justin Timberlake), __(One Shot by JLS)_


End file.
